


Obedient For Captain

by goldenrazzmatazz



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Captain kink, Dom/sub, Edging, Established Relationship, F/M, Injury, Orgasm Denial, Post Civil War, Protective!Steve, Smut, light Violence, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 00:34:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20300533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenrazzmatazz/pseuds/goldenrazzmatazz
Summary: After being injured while disobeying Captain Rogers' orders, Steve ensures that you don't do it again.





	Obedient For Captain

Steve was definitely upset with you.

It had started earlier that evening. It was supposed to be a quick mission, Sam would distract the guards while you and Natasha went to the separate computer rooms and uploaded valuable intel onto USBs. You’d sneak out before the guards knew you were there.

Except it had ended with you lying on the ground of the control room, a knife sticking out of your abdomen.

The computer was halfway done uploading when Sam’s voice crackled through the earpiece. Five of the guards had broken away from the group and were running to your location. Steve had instantly come on the radio, telling you to exit immediately.

But the computer in front of you indicated that there was another five minutes before the download would be complete. 

Breathing heavily, you had slid behind the open door. The cool metal of the door burned your back as you informed the boys that you’d be holding off the guards until the computer finished uploading. As Steve protested, you turned the earpiece off and raised your weapon.

The electrical current on your armband sizzled in time with the footsteps in the hallway. Sam had told you there were five guards, but you counted three steps of footsteps. Sighing, you considered the options. You could stun two of them as they stepped through the door, and then fight the third by hand. If there were more, the weaponized taser, nearly identical to Natasha’s Widow Bites, would have reloaded by the time they arrived.

The black suit passed by the crack in the doorframe, and you stepped out of your hiding spot. The second was immediately behind them, and it took them a moment before they noticed your presence.

“Hey, boys.”

The sound was fantastic. A loud crackle and snap as the mechanism released a wave of electrical current strong enough to knock a grown man unconscious, but not enough to kill them. They both collapsed, and as you fell you leaped between their bodies to tackle the third guard.

You grunted as your body hit the ground, using your momentum to flip back onto your feet. You kicked, swinging your leg at his head.

Three down, two to go.

The last two came sprinting down the hallway, guns raised. You aimed both fists and sent two more tasers at them. One man collapsed, and you jumped out of the way to dodge the spray of bullets. Diving under the table, you waited until the popping of the machine gun ended.

You stood and came face to face with the last guard. Your shot must have missed, and you gasped as burning pain shot up your abdomen. Looking down, you saw the handle of the swiss army knife sticking out of your side.

You didn’t have time to react before he was tossed across the room. Behind him was your boyfriend, Captain America himself. He gave you a once over, eyes widening at the sight of the blade sticking out of your stomach, before going to finish the guard.

You didn’t watch the process, but could tell by the shouting of the man that Steve was upset the guard had hurt his girl. Instead, you called Wanda and asked her for evac. Luckily, she was right behind Steve, and immediately went to work on healing your injury.

She didn’t like the process. It was convenient that Wanda knew how to heal wounds with her powers, but it was extremely draining. Worse, you had no idea what effects it had on your body in the long term.

Which brought you to the present.

Steve’s bed was soft, cashmere blankets coated the king-sized bed. Initially, you had felt your muscles relax into the foam when you finally collapsed into it. Eyes fluttering closed, you let yourself relax for the first time all evening when Steve walked in.

“How’s your side feeling?”

You turned to face your boyfriend.

“A lot better. Thank God Wanda was there.”

He nodded, his fingers twisting together. His face was completely blank, but he was staring at you hungrily.

“I told you to leave the premise.”

“Babe-”

“Stop. You were being reckless. You weren’t listening, and you could have gotten yourself killed.”

A blush spread across your cheeks. That wasn’t exactly fair, and you didn’t like how condescending his voice sounded.

“I could have-”

“It’s not fair to Wanda. Her having to heal you.”

Your stomach twisted uncomfortable. Regardless of how at fault you were, that was true. She had been almost in tears as her red magic spread across the wound, threading it together. You had apologized, but she barely made eye contact with you as she helped you.

“Not fair to me either, making me worry like that. You’re reckless, and need to learn some discipline.” He continued, pacing beside the bed.

Your eyes snapped to his, and you felt something in your lower belly stir. Not the pain from earlier, but something else entirely.

“Are you going to punish me, Captain?” You teased, wiggling your hips.

Contrary to popular belief, Steve Rogers was not the blushing virgin the tabloids made him out to be. He had grown up during the war, and had spent years in the trenches. He was Captain fucking America, akin to a human god. Not that he was a sex addict, but he did have a kinky side. A kinky side that you loved.

“Can you handle that right now, (y/n)?”

He raised an eyebrow as he spoke. His voice was tender; he wasn’t asking to be seductive. He was genuinely concerned about your health. Luckily, Wanda had done a good job and you nodded.

“I need verbal consent, (Y/N).”

Warm affection bloomed through your chest as you smiled. You fucking loved him.

“Yes, Captain.” You emphasized the p, popping it as you spoke, “I need someone to teach me a lesson.”

He pounced. He was agile, landing beside you with ease. His mouth attached to yours and he kissed you tenderly. You opened yourself to it, slowly kissing back. His fingers traced your jawline, and you sighed into his mouth. This was bliss.

It took only a few moments before he switched from tender to punitive. His teeth nipped at your lips before turning to your neck, sucking and biting.

“Shh, baby. You need to be quiet.” His voice was barely above a growl as he bit your neck. Moaning in response, you grinned.

His hand moved down your neck to your chest, massaging your breast. Over the fabric of your shirt, he pinched your nipple. You gasped.

“Are you trying to be loud? You want everyone here you to know how much of a dirty girl you are?” 

“Babe.”

“Want them to know how you spread yourself so easily for me.” His fingers slid beneath you, “How wet you get?”

The fun had hardly begun and you were already soaked. The sudden contact of his fingers on your pussy didn’t help, and you were quickly rubbing yourself on his hand. 

You loved everything about Steve. He was kind, loyal, patriotic and intelligent beyond belief. His body was incredible, but not just because of what the serum gave him. No, he knew what to do with it. When he fingered you, delicately stroking your body without giving you too much pleasure, you were reminded of the fact that his strength doesn't come from a bottle, but his heart.

“You can’t die on me, (y/n).” His voice was suddenly soft, a stark contrast from what he was doing with his fingers.

“I won’t, babe. I’m sorry.”

“I know. But you still have to learn your lesson.” 

He emphasized himself with a smack on your mound. The words sent a shiver down your core. Steve’s punishments were harsh, but you sure did enjoy them.

You mewled as he pulled his hand away, grabbing your hip. He flipped you so that you were straddling his hip, and he lay on the bed.

“Ride my thigh.”

You giggled slightly as you shifted your hips, sighing at the friction his kevlar pants provided. It was rough and ribed, designed to add extra protection if attacked. If someone were to grab him, they would have difficulty holding on. Right now, it was perfect for the goal you had in mind.

The adrenaline was still fresh from the battle, and it was only a few swivels before you were panting, leaning your sweaty forehead against his shoulder. You could feel the band in your abdomen tightening as you got closer to the edge.

"I'm close." 

"Don't cum without my permission."

Your eyes snapped to his, and his eyes bore into yours intently. Instinctively, you slowed your movements, but he grabbed your hips and forced them to move. His breathing was heavy, and you could tell he was hard through his pants. 

"Did I tell you to slow down?"

"No."

"No, who?" He was teasing you, fighting a smirk as he kneaded your breasts.

"No, Captain."

He kissed you again, hungrily. His lips bit at yours, and his beard scratched at your face. 

You were so close to your release, and you could feel your thighs clenching around his. Only a few more movements and-

He flipped you off of his body and back onto the bed. Hips bucking in frustration, you moaned. 

“Can you be a good girl for your Captain?” His thumb chased your jawline, and you opened your mouth instinctively. He slid his finger inside, and you sucked obediently. 

He used his other hand to slide off your pants and underwear, and positioned himself between your legs. His eyes locked yours, and you nodded, still sucking his thumb.

He slid inside of you easily, and you moaned loudly as he filled you.

He stretched your walls deliciously, just enough that you knew you'd feel an ache in the morning. When you first started fucking, he had asked your permission every step of the way. Now, you had agreed that you would always tell him when it was too much, and had established a safeword.

Not that you'd be needing it tonight.

He thrusted rapidly, and you gasped as you slid across the bed with the force. 

He removed his thumb from your mouth, and gently wrapped his hand around your neck. He didn't put any pressure on it, but it was enough to know it was there.

"Gotta be more careful, (y/n)." He groaned as he snapped into you.

You had squeezed your eyes shut, focusing on the feeling of him inside you, and you mumbled in response.

"Can't live without you."

You turned your mouth to kiss his, and he groaned into it. 

His hand slid between you and started flicking your numb, and you gasped. In seconds, he had you on the edge.

"Don't cum." He hips snapped into yours to emphasize his words.

"Please, I need to."

"And I need you to be more careful." He pinched your clit, rolling it between your fingers and you cried out.

"I'm sorry, Steve." You gasped.

"What was that?"

"Steve, I'm sorry."

He removed his hand from your hips and grabbed your wrist, pulling it above you.

"I thought you knew to call me Captain."

He pulled out, and began rubbing himself on your slick folds.

It was incredible, the self-control he had. You had never been sure if it was the super serum, but he had the amazing ability to make you _hate _him every time.

You bucked your hips wildly, desperate for contact. Your pussy was dripping, and you needed something to ease the burn that had started.

"You're not being very good for me, are you?" His cock rubbed between your folds, brushing against your clit just enough to make you involuntarily gasp. 

"I'm sorry, Captain." You spit out, "I'll listen to you. No matter what."

"Yeah?" He mumbled, "Every time I give an order, you'll listen?"

"Yes! Please, fuck!"

"You're so beautiful," His words didn't match cruel actions, "Spread out and begging for my cock."

He slammed into you, and you squealed. He fucked you hard, hips thrusting hard enough you'd have bruises in the morning.

"Come for me, (y/n)." 

The elastic in your abdomen snapped, and you saw stars as your orgasm overtook you. You clenched around him, squeezing him deeper and he continued to thrust. He became sloppy, before chasing his own orgasm. He collapsed on top of you, kissing you slowly.

"So good for me." 

His harsh demeaned was almost entirely erased, and he was switching into aftercare mode. Showering you with kisses, he pressed his lips to every inch of your face he could manage. He left for a moment, causing a groan from your groggy body before returning with a glass of water. He crawled back into bed, and whispered into your ear,

"Don't leave me alone."

"I promise."


End file.
